Celeste Petri
Celeste Petri was originally the daughter of Descident and Kaitlin Becks, until her "rebellious" nature caused them to submit her for a Black Cell project, which turned her into a shapeshifting being. Her default form, a human girl with black hair, is in fact how she looked before she was transformed, and therefore is the form she holds the greatest psychological attachment to. She wears a suit of adaptive organic armor, which transforms with her. This armor was originally thought to be part of her, but it has since been proven to be a separate, but compatible, item. History Celeste, born under the name, "Gemma Fiore", is the daughter of Black Cell leader Descident and his underboss, Kaitlin Becks. Growing up, Gemma began to dislike her parents' criminal ways, and wanted to leave. However, before she had a chance, her parents, uncaring for her at that point, gave her over to Black Cell's scientists, for experimentation. This experimentation turned her into a shapeshifter, but before she could be indoctrinated to follow Black Cell, she escaped. Abandoning her old name, and claiming a new one, "Celeste Petri", she stole an experimental bomber craft, as well as a large portion of her parents' funds, and used the latter to buy her way out of Black Cell-controlled territory, through Zann Consortium space, and into the Coalition. After reaching Coalition space, she kept moving from place to place, never living in the same place twice, never staying for more than a day, and never leaving any sort of obvious pattern to where she was going. She also used the funds she stole from her family to purchase supplies, usually paying in cash, so she could remain untraceable. At one point, she discovered her ship had a sentient AI in it, that'd previously been left dormant. The AI's mind was fresh, and it didn't have any development, nor did it hold any loyalties to Black Cell. As such, Celeste took a chance, and the AI, or Melia, as its identity grew to be called, grew to be a valuable ally. She also contacted a Geth Prime, whom she came to call Eskator, who proved to be a valuable ally. However, her most unusual, and arguably most useful, ally is an insectoid individual called Tulinal. Tulinal, however, was actually the Collector General, repentant of his former actions and seeking redemption. Personality Unlike her parents, and the reason she was disowned, Celeste has an at-least-existent sense of justice: while she's more than willing to steal from criminals, like how she stole from her crime-lord parents when she escaped, she won't stand for stealing from, or killing (for that matter), innocents, or "good" people. While still keeping the secret of her origins, Celeste seemed particularly selfish and nonchalant about things, but would instantly lock up in regards to her being asked about her origins. However, when her secret was out in the open, she was a little shy, but also more laid-back, willing to talk more about her origins with those she trusted, but at the same time, seemed more like the young girl she inwardly felt like. Regardless, however, when she does befriend someone, she is a steadfastly loyal friend to them, willing to fight (or die) for them, if need-be. In fact, standing up to her mother, Kaitlin Becks, who was trying to kill one of her friends, was how her secret was revealed to them in the first place. Abilities Celeste possesses incredible shapeshifting abilities, not only able to take the forms, but voice and powers of any individual she transforms into. However, this also moves into other aspects of the thing she turns into: when she transforms into creatures, she takes on their diets as well: when transforming into her Carcharodontosaurus or Graboid forms, Celeste has even been known to eat her opponents, much to the horror of friend and foe alike. Gallery L3H8UUB.jpg|Celeste's Original Appearance and chosen "default" form Shapeshifting Forms Normal Use Forms These are forms Celeste uses on a regular basis, sometimes (for example: her Pterygotus and Graboid forms) for specific purposes. SimJP2012-02-0215-28-19-91.jpg|Celeste's Baryonyx Form Carchdrinkingjv6.jpg|Celeste's Carcharodontosaurus Form Cephadrome.png|Celeste's Cephadrome Form MH4-Deviljho Render 001.png|Celeste's Deviljho Form JcX0Mpd.jpg|Celeste's Dunkleosteus Form enderman.png|Celeste's Enderman Form Paranoia_Final.jpg|Celeste's Graboid Form Grathan Assassin Droid.png|Celeste's L-227 Assassin Droid Form Celeste's Monoblos Form - Super Airborne Form.png|Celeste's Monoblos Form Celeste Lizard.png|Celeste's Mutant Lizard Form - Acid-Spitting/Color-Changing Nexu.jpg|Celeste's Nexu Form H4-Knight-Standard.png|Celeste's Promethean Knight Form Pterygotujs.png|Celeste's Pterygotus Form 357269.jpg|Celeste's R-97X Engineering Droid Form d1490fa6834e62b1eb874d00b8b4873e.jpg|Celeste's Zaltorax Goliath Form Super Forms These are forms that are either more powerful or more specialized versions of Normal Use Forms. Giant-Eel-1440x2560.jpg|Celeste's Dunkleosteus Hordika Form - Mutant Dunkleosteus Magic the gathering artwork ja 2560x1600 wallpapername.png|Celeste's Galvanized Graboid Form - Mutant Graboid 6kFlPtC.png|Celeste's Mutant Enderman Form - Mutant Enderman 39-speedpaint.jpg|Celeste's Nexex Form - Mutant Nexu Disguise Forms These are forms that typically look like other individuals, and can either be used to use that individual's powers (via Power Mimicry) or, as the name suggests, as a disguise to masquerade as the individual in question. Gabranth-AltEXMode.png|Anastasia Renner Form - Mist/Aura Combat Kane Advent-Verse.png|Kane Form - Disguise HK-51 3.png|HK-51 Form - Disguise; Weapon-based Ranged Combat